minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Petra (Destiny)
Petra is the main protagonist in Destiny, A Woman and her Miss Butter and a member of the New Order of the Stone Appearance Petra has long fiery orange hair (Most are under her bandana till its shoulder length) and a blue bandana, pale skin and brown eyes. Her normal appearance is a black vest, a dark blue shirt, black shorts, and matching boots with scraps. She often has a long black sleeve on her left arm and a fingerless glove on her right wrist. When she has her shirt off, she has many bruises and scars on her waist, and a big slash mark on her chest that is covered by a bandage wrapped around her chest. Her armor is blue steel, and gold linings, with a diamond placed in the chest and a matching helmet almost representing a crown. When Petra was a child, she had a chipped tooth and wears her bandana on her head like a headband and a dark blue and purple dress with a creeper symbol. Upon turning to a preteen, she had a few scars and a bruise on her cheek, and longer hair and her bandana around her neck. She often wears a tank top and black shorts. Petra cut some inches of her hair to shoulder length. In Our Destiny, Petra wore a silk purple and blue long sleeved dress to her ankles and doesn't have her bandana on. She wears the same dress in Their Destiny but with a golden butterfly and flower crown on her head. Also there, when in the ritual combat, she changes to a white tank top and light blue ripped shorts. Inside the ballroom scene, Petra wears a white and light blue silk ball gown with dark blue lace and ribbon. She keeps her bandana but still wears her crown over it in this scene. Background During her childhood and preteen years, Petra's life was just awful, and wasn't any good. Her mother died giving birth to her and Petra was abused by her father. Turning into a preteen however, caused him to get attracted to her, and more creepier, making Petra uncomfortable, and venerable. Because of this, Petra cut her hair to her shoulders in a attempt to make herself unattractive. Petra did managed to befriend Jesse, Axel, and Olivia, while they were still in school but often hangs out by herself as she grew more independent, tomboyish, and tough, causing the other students to fear her as they don't dare to mess with her. After her Homelife became too much for her, Petra ran away at 14, far from her home and lived alone in a cave. Petra's life didn't get any better after a few years even after becoming a hero after the Witherstorm, and many other adventures. After portal hopping, Petra dated someone who was a gentlemen to her, but then showed his true colors trying to control her, but Petra had none of it, and fought back. Things didn't go well, when Petra got pregnant, and left behind. Thus giving birth to her daughter Miss Butter. Petra thought she was alone all those years, for her friends weren't around, she was alone with a child, and had to go around to survive. Her life managed to change after Season Two and finally being happy. That's when she bumped into male Jesse while she and Miss Butter were in the portal hallway, and fell in love with him. Personality Petra is a redheaded tomboy, who is tough all around and doesn't like being messed around. She's willing to help others who gives her the right price, and very caring as she loves her daughter, and doesn't want any harm to her and is very independent. Petra also loves challenges, fights and anything involving her using her fists or sword, being a trained fighter herself. However Petra hopes nothing gets in the way of her, her friends or her daughter, as she hides a secret sensitivity. She can be overprotective at other times, but prepared to defend. In A Woman and Her Miss Butter, upon hearing Miss Butter screaming in her bedroom, Petra comes to her room with a knife as to protect her daughter if someone's hurting her. Relationships Towards Jessica Petra used to be in love with Jessica, and the latter felt the same. After Petra's first breakup, she started turning to Jesse, then fell in love with her. The two confessed their feelings in the Cabin when they were below the bedrock. The two were only in a relationship temporarily before Petra decided that Jesse is best from her, and allowed Jesse to be with Lukas instead. The two still remind best friends. Towards Jesse Meeting him in the Portal Hallway, Petra took love at first sight with him. Though she was very reluctant to admit it due to her past love. Petra felt love feelings for Jesse more differently than her ex, and Jesse felt the same. The two soon confessed and promised to stay together after having their first son. Towards Miss Butter Petra loves her only daughter with all her heart. She often feels as she isn't a good influence due to getting in fights whenever her ex comes demanding to see his daughter, and sometimes drinking. Miss Butter often comforts her mother when she's crying about being alone, and is always there for her when she's in depression and only wish her happiness, which is something Petra also wants for her daughter, as they believed they have no one else but each other. The two finally found their happiness after Season two. Towards Alexander Being her only son and younger, Petra tends to be overprotective of her quiet and strangely well behaved son. She does enjoy seeing her two children getting along well, and loves both her son and daughter equally as she feels as they both are the reason that she is happy. Towards Aurora Being her reincarnation, Aurora is more like Petra's wise adviser. During Our Destiny, Aurora helped Petra get ready for her crowning, by purifying her soul in order to. Petra did grew devastated when learning that Aurora will disappear soon because she did her task and is no longer of use. Towards Jane Though not interacting much, Petra sees Jane the same way she saw Aurora. Petra did thanked Jane for saving her in Their Destiny but was surprised of what Jane was hiding from her. Tropes * Tomboy (Obviously) * Tank-Top Tomboy (In Their Destiny, Petra wears a tank top, and often wears one throughout her childhood) * Fiery Redhead (Redheaded and easily angry. You don't want to mess with her) * Berserk Button (Don't call her princess, don't scam her, don't make fun of her, don't say she looks pretty in a dress or skirt, don't lay a hand on her children, and please DON'T try to take off her bandana without her permission or else you'll get more than a punch in the face) * Heroes Want Redheads (Her relationship with Jesse) * Tomboy with a Girly Streak (Petra will only wear a dress if she has to, like in Destiny, and she's not happy about it) * Reincarnation (What she is in Destiny) * Surprise Pregnancy (Petra often goes through this) * Badass in Distress (Often in the original game. In the stories, Petra does gain some unwanted attention especially from her looks or unusual hair color) * So Beautiful, It's a Curse (Petra, despite her tomboyish personality, is actually very beautiful and does cause unwanted attention for whenever she gets kidnapped, the kidnapper mostly male is attracted to her because of her looks) * Mama Bear (Don't EVER mess with her children, Petra will do anything to keep and protect her children This is shown in A Woman and her Miss Butter, when Miss Butter had to go with her to the Sea Temple, Petra is of course always holding her in her arms and protecting her from danger) * Rapunzel Hair (Petra has very long hair to her waist, she tucks most of it under her bandana) Trivia * Being voiced by Ashley Johnson, Petra in game has a beautiful singing voice. It was then revealed that Miss Butter inherited her singing voice. * Petra does have some similarities to Shirayuki from the anime, Snow White with the Red Hair, both having red hair, and action girls * Petra's middle name Nariko, is from a video game called Heavenly Sword * Similar to Heavenly Sword, both the protagonists Petra and Nariko, are redheads, warriors, skilled with a sword, and lost their mothers. * Petra is very similar to Beverly Marsh from IT, both are redheads, tomboys, and the victims are abuse * Somewhat after Season Two, after Jesse goes back to Beacontown after their new adventures, Petra goes adventuring with Jack and Nurm for a while. * Petra first met Jane in the climax of Our Destiny * In one dark head canon of why Petra rarely shows her wrists, is because she self harms. * Petra whenever she hears Miss Butter making noises in her bedroom, Petra would come up with a knife to check if someone's in her room, if no one's there, Petra leaves the knife on Miss Butter's counter. * Petra's hair color takes after her mother, who also has bright red hair. * Strangely, whenever Petra feels love, her brown eyes glow slightly, this happens with Jesse. * Petra rarely sings out loud because she gets embarrassed when people hear her singing voice, and doesn't feel as she is a good singer. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Warrior Category:New Order of the Stone Members Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Destiny Characters